xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Blake(Thor)
Doctor Donald Blake is the human identity of the Asgardian superhero known as Thor, the God of Thunder. Donald is a simple doctor with a limp whereas Thor is the mightiest being on the planet and member of the Avengers. History At some point he became tied to the Asgardian God Thor. Each person would share the other's memories, knowing full well what the other was doing. He would chant "I take my staff and strike through mortal bounds calling forth Thor, God of Thunder!" He would then tap his cane on the ground and transform into the thunder God. His cane would also transform into the mystical Uru hammer Mjolnir. However, if Thor let go of Mjolnir for a long enough time he would become Donald Blake again. Though it seems that if Thor is stuck in conditions that would quickly kill Donald, such as the far reaches of space, Thor will not revert if he loses Mjolnir. He had a limp in one leg and required a cane to walk. Donald became a medical doctor and became fairly prominent. He heard that Dr. Bruce Bannerhad been killed in a gamma reactor explosion. He also heard about the dangerous rampages of the Hulk. At one time, a Gamma Virus outbreak broke out in Detroit, Michigan. Donald was called by the Disease Control Center to lead the efforts to stop the crisis. Donald went there where he was required to wear a Hazmat suit to not become infected. As he worked the outbreak became a declared federal emergency and those not sick were forced to evacuate under the quarantine. Donald worked out of the Detroit City Hospital. Donald examined the patients and found that those infected would develop green rashes on the skin, experience hallucinations, have increased respiration, and eventually slip into a coma. Most curiously, the people would develop salt on their skin. Donald realized that he was out of his league. He knew he needed in expert in gamma radiation. Since Dr. Banner was dead he asked for the next top expert, Dr. Betty Ross. A man from the DCC went to Gamma Base and drafted Betty. The man brought Betty to Detroit where she suited up and entered the hospital. She got frightened by an infected patient and stumbled into the room Donald was in. She walked up to him and he introduced himself and thanked her for coming. Betty responded that she was drafted. Donald apologized but told her that the city was in quarantine. He then leaned over to look into a microscope. Betty spoke up saying that it only appeared to be Gamma Radiation Poisoning, which wasn't contagious. Donald stood and told her what it actually was, which was spreading fast. Betty stepped forward and looked into the microscope asking what the symptoms where. Donald walked over to the patient in the room and told her. He then rubbed his hand on the man's forehead to show her the salt that was produced. Betty looked at the chart and walked over to Donald. She told him that she was also out of her league with the virus and put the chart on the wall. Donald told her that she was the expert. However, Betty interrupted telling him that he needed the expert, Bruce Banner. Donald was astonished to hear that Bruce was alive. Betty clumsily told him that Bruce had just been out of contact and was currently in the Black Hills of South Dakota. But Donald didn't know if he could find him in time. Betty told him that if he found the Hulk he would find Bruce. Donald was horrified at the idea of the Hulk after hearing the stories. Betty reassured him that bringing the Hulk would bring Bruce. Donald went over to pick up the phone feeling that the request was a lot to ask. However, he said he knew someone who could help. Donald went to the roof and held up his cane. He started to chant and hit the cane on the ground. He was consumed by a bright light and then a tornado. As the winds died down he transformed into Thor. Thor went to Mount Rushmore and saved Hulk from theHulkbusters. He brought the giant back to Detroit but when Thor asked about Bruce, Hulk got angry and attacked the Asgardian. Their battle made its way into a tunnel near the Ambassador Bridge. Thor dropped Mjolnir and Hulk grabbed it preventing it from returning to Thor. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Deities Category:Army of Light Category:Aliens Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Transformation Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Energy Projection Category:Chosen Ones Category:Asgardian Category:Lightning Style Category:Disguise Category:Super Hero Category:Bor Family Category:Warrior